


"NCT Roasting Doyoung for 8 Minutes"

by savagejinyoung



Series: Haechan Being Everyone's Favorite [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejinyoung/pseuds/savagejinyoung
Summary: Doyoung isn't actually the brunt of all the jokes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Haechan Being Everyone's Favorite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195685
Kudos: 36





	"NCT Roasting Doyoung for 8 Minutes"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the "Haechan Being Everyone's Favorite" drabble series for my lovely friend, Lena.

When the cameras were rolling, Haechan loved to pick on Doyoung, Johnny defended Haechan, and Doyoung was the brunt of all the jokes.

The industry was great at making people think that what they saw on variety shows was the only way idols could be. And so when everyone razzed Doyoung for the ten millionth time, sided with Haechan, and Doyoung whined, the internet blew up with all these posts about how NCT were so awful to Doyoung. He wished he could somehow convince those fans that what happened on variety shows was not what happened behind closed doors, or even open doors for that matter. Most of that was scripted anyway. It made for good TV ratings, nothing more. 

Nothing was more telling of this than the way Haechan would hop on Doyoung's back and give him cheek kisses, or run up and hold his hand, demand head pats, come sit in his lap for a quick cuddle, or slip into his room late at night to crawl under the covers with him for way more than cuddles. Doyoung loved Haechan, and Haechan loved Doyoung. 

Haechan crawled into the van and slipped into the back seat next to Doyoung, his hand immediately lacing fingers with the older one after he buckled up his seat belt. This was normal. Not a soul thought anything of it. And Doyoung was glad about it. He loved the way Haechan's hand fit in his, the way Haechan always fit in his arms and the way he felt against him, warm and soft. This was how they took care of each other. This was how they communicated. Haechan was very needy for physical touch, affection, and Doyoung never hesitated to help him out with that. 

"Hyung," Haechan said, resting his head on Doyoung's shoulder. "We should get some bulgogi for dinner." Doyoung agreed. "Johnny hyung wants me to go work out with him but I told him my one ab already weighs so much that I couldn't bear to think of adding more to it." 

Doyoung laughed and moved to put his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder. "So you're going to eat with me instead, huh?" 

Haechan gave a smug little smirk and wobbled his head a bit as he was known to do. "I'm a genius, aren't I? I always have the best ideas."

Doyoung couldn't deny that, and didn't want to. He just wanted to keep holding Haechan for as long as possible, keep loving him for as long as possible, and keep supporting him in all his antics for as long as possible, even if it meant all his searches were about how badly he was treated. He knew the truth, and that was all that mattered. Haechan loved Doyoung, and Doyoung loved Haechan more than anyone.


End file.
